


Now That's How You Use A Throne

by Faerie_Fable



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Barb is clueless, Daydreaming, F/F, Girls Kissing, Making out on the throne, Pining, Poppy has a dirty mind, Rough Kissing, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Just some girls kissing.
Relationships: Poppy/Barb, Queen Poppy/Queen Barb (Trolls)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 110





	Now That's How You Use A Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Putting the rating as Mature due to how close that kissing got to being something more.

She smiled with a soft hum of contentment, moving just that little bit closer so Barb's lips could press just that perfect amount harder. She could feel the rock trolls hands, one under her chin, callused fingers tilting her into the kiss while the other hand rested, tight, hot and familiar on her hip. 

Poppy loved Barb's hands.

She gasped, breaking the kiss to take in a breath, inhaling the Rock queen's aroma while she leaned their foreheads together, blinking her own pink eyes wide open so she could look into Barb's pink on pink eyes, still blown away by just how deep they were, always so full of those teeming emotions, barely bottled beneath the surface.

The hand on her chin moved, tracing her jawline to cup her cheek and soon the kiss was reignited. Both queen's soon pulled apart, Barb with a chuckle that sent butterflies all through Poppy's entire being. She giggled softly, shifting closer while the other troll leaned back on her lounge like throne, hands shifting down from the pink trolls hips to rest on the thighs currently straddling the rock queen's own. 

For some reason the silence of the throne room didn't feel odd to Poppy, instead, the moonlight coming in through the tall windows leant to the mood and the privacy was  _ very _ much appreciated. 

Their next kiss was heated, burning through poppy so harsh it made her gut clench in anticipation, her pink arms curling around the hard Rock trolls shoulders, one hand burying itself in that enigmatically wild mane of a mohawk. Lips teeth and tongue clashed, the two queens almost fighting for dominance though the battle was won by Barb when she growled, twisting around on her throne to press the pop princess down into the seat, those insatiable, talented,  _ wicked  _ hands caressing and running over every inch of poppy before sliding up under her dress.

"Yo, Poppy! You finally made it!" Was shouted right before queen Barb yanked the pop troll into a tight, one armed hug before releasing her with a worried frown when Poppy squeaked, flushing bright red as she was shaken from her daydream, cheeks flushing bright red in embarrassment. 

"Are you okay popsqueak?" The Rock queen asked, watching the other queen look around nervously before twiddling her fingers.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good, just had a really long trip and I was lost in thought, you know, all that… kinda…. Yeaahhhhh" she trailed off lamely with a soft laugh, trying to look for any escape from this now awkward situation, though Barb didn't seem to notice, just laughed and draped an arm over the smaller trolls shoulder and lead her deeper into the crowded throne room to talk more about trade agreements.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short.


End file.
